Try Again
by TheBlackShe-Wolf16
Summary: This is a story of Alexia Reed in a struggle to forget her supernatural life. But on the way she is dragged back into the supernatural world when not only vampires start to take interest in her but also when Jacob Black imprints her and she on him. Story starts around Eclipse.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

let me introduce myself, the name is Alexia Reed. And I am a hunter. Not the kind that hunts bears or dear, nope I'm talking about the kind that hunts supernatural. It's actually kind of weird for me since I'm a supernatural creature. Yeah, you heard me right I am a supernatural being, to be more specific a shape-shifter. Yeah, people I turn into a giant dog, well wolf but you get what I mean.

I have been hunting since I was nine years old, and I know you're gonna ask who let's there nine year old hunt supernatural creatures that can snap her neck in less than a second? Well to answer you're question that would be my mom, she actually wants to avenge my dad. He was killed by another shape-shifter while trying to protect me. I'm sure you're asking why did a supernatural creature want a bay that is barely 2 hours old? Well the thing is I was born with the ability to forget fear, and that will make me fight better, I will forget that there is a danger of dying and I will kick your ads to the next week. All my siblings were thought to fight supernatural, but I left them at the age of ten and shifted next day.

I managed to track down my father's killer 2 years ago with a little help of Dean & Sam Winchester. They helped me track him down and kill him, I also met up with my other siblings and I told them that I was done hunting and that it was time to move on and live a normal life. So I disided to move to my old home La Push, Washington.


	2. Starting a New Life

**Alexia's POV**

I pull into the drive way of my new home back in La Push, Washington. I don't remember much but I know I was raised here for three years of my life. After my dad was killed my mom moved us to South-America, so we can learn to fight supernatural. But one thing I have planted in my mind is the day I killed La Cruz, the day I killed my father's killer. I will never forget the day I told my sibling's that I was done with hunting, it was a day I also said goodbye to two friends of my that I grew close to for the past four years, yes I still have contact with Dean and Sam Winchester.

So here I am puling up in my new drive way. I take deep breath before climbing out of the car, I grabbed the keys from my purse and unlocked the door. When I walk inside I see the white colored walls of my huge living room and dining room, that are already have their furniture. I walk to my huge kitchen than I go upstairs where there's seven bedrooms and eight bathrooms, an attic and another huge room that I made my study/library room. I went directly to the biggest bedroom, when I walk in I see Dark blue painted walls with a king size bed that has dark blue, white, black and silver silk covers. Then I see a table that had a lamp on it which must be my table for work, then I see another table but this time with a mirror. And then I see black double doors and I walked up to it and open it to find my giant walk in closet. I go out again and see another black door and go up to it and peek in to see it was my bathroom.

I went back to the garage to grab a few boxes to start unpacking. I start with my bedroom, when I was done with that I went to my study/library room and put some other books about supernatural creatures, then I went to the attic and started to organize my weapons, I mite no be a hunter but you never know when they would come in handy, and lastly my kitchen I just had to put the bowls, plates, cups and silverware away.

Later that day I went grocery shopping. I bought different things from fruits and vegetables to pasta for me to make lasagna later. After I was done I walked around town to see if they had an art shop, I needed to buy paint and a new sketchpad. After I was done there I kept walking around town sometimes stopping to buy new clothes or new shoes. I even went to motorbike store to see what kind of bikes they had.

As I was walking around town I saw a poster saying the had dogs for adoption at the shelter. I thought about for a moment and agreed to myself that it wont kill me to adopt a dog or two, even maybe a cat.

* * *

After a long day of unpacking and shopping, I went home to get a room prepared for the dogs. Yeah, I know it's crazy to put a room just for dogs, but I always had a love for dogs, well considering the situation I am dog so I don't really mind. I made dinner for myself and thought about how tomorrow is gonna be like. Tomorrow I had school than I'm gonna go to the shelter. I'm thinking if I find a I like and that likes me back I'll go buy some dog things for him/her or both.

then I went and watched a tv show, but got bored and watched a movie. Later I read a book and then went to sleep thinking of what life would bring tomorrow.


	3. Do Your Worst

**Alexia's POV**

_**BEEP!**_

_**BEEP!**_

What the hell is that sound. That's what I'm thinking when I hear a beeping noise to my side. I groan but still I wake up and hit the alarm clock to make it stop, I look at the time, 4:50, Ugh curse my slim body. I have a figure to keep so I have to get up every day around 5:00 o'clock in the morning, go on a 30-45 minute walk or run, come back home, choose an outfit, take a shower, get ready, eat a granola bar, brush my teeth and do whatever I got to do.

So I just came back from my 'walk' and I go straight to my closet. When I walk in I immediately go to the hangers where there's all my long sleeved shirts. From all the variety I choose a dark blue long sleeved V-neck, a pair of black skinny jeans with my black combat boots and my dark blue hoodie just because I think it's gonna rain today. Oh who am I kidding it rains all the time here.

I get in the shower and take my time rubbing my scalp with my strawberry scented shampoo. After I'm done I wrap myself in the towel and then proceeded to dry my hair, than I just used the straightener and straighten my hair so that it didn't curl back up.

After I'm done putting on my outfit I walk to my mirror and put on a light colored lip-gloss and some eye shadow. I then went to the mirror to check myself out. The girl I saw in the mirror had jet black hair, perfect olive skin and an hour glass figure, but the only thing that stand in her way from looking full Quileute is her bright electric blue eyes. I got my eyes from my mother.

After inspecting that everything is ok I go downstairs and grab a granola bar and ate it quietly, then I went upstairs and brushed my teeth.

I go straight to the garage to my 2010 Ram 1500, you might be thinking what the hell is a girl doing with that kind of a car? Well I never liked those girly little cars, I always liked big cars or race cars, hell I even participated in street racing. But in other words I love my truck so don't mess with me.

I got in my car and started my 10 minutes' drive to hell or better known as high school.

When I finally get there I got different stares from people. And I didn't even got out of the car yet, so they don't know if I'm a girl or a boy. But I'm sure there thinking I'm a boy, so let's surprise them. I got out of the car and this is what I heard:

'Check it out, the drivers a girl'

'Man, she's hot'

'I'd like to tap that ass'

'I'm sure her boobs are fake'

'I heard that she's a slut'

Oh hold the hell on. A minute ago she didn't even know I was a girl, now I'm a slut. Ha, she better watch her back cause I'm gonna make her suffer one way or another.

I walk over to the administration office and see s lady that look like she is in her forties, wearing glasses and has a couple of gray strand of hair in her dark brown hair.

"Hi, I'm new here and I would like to get my schedule." I said.

"Oh, hello dear. What's your name?" She said with a big smile on her face.

"Alexia Reed." Was my short reply.

"Oh here's your schedule, the map of the school, your locker number and combination. Your teachers need to sign this and at the end of the day bring it back here." She said, flashing another smile.

"Thank you." I said and flashed my own smile.

"You're welcome. And have a nice day." She said

Okay what kind of classes do I have: **( I don'tknow how things work in America so…)**

AP Math

AP History

AP Science

AP Creative Writing

LUNCH BREAK

AP Biology

AP Honors Communications

AP French

Gym

I know what you're thinking: How come all of my useful classes are AP? Well I guess I'm just that smart. But really I didn't cheat or anything I just never found it hard to learn. I must ave gotten my brains from my dad because I sure as hell didn't get it from my mom. Whatever mom puts her kids in harms way just to get revenge is not smart, just plain stupid.

And plus Sam taught me a lot of things so I don't really think I will go dumb for a while.

So here I am School, do your worst


End file.
